There have been many inventions about coverings for vehicles. Those coverings however are typically cumbersome and difficult to use.
Let's take a look at the conventional umbrella we often use to shield ourselves from sun or rain. The question came up here is how to make a device which is light, compact and easy to use in the same manner as we use the conventional umbrella. The present invention will provides such a convenient device.